Juguete
by HarukaKirkland
Summary: "Me rio. Tu dolor me provoca placer. Tu tristeza, alegría… Me encantas, nunca podría aburrirme de ti. Por eso eres y siempre serás… Mi juguete favorito…"


Titulo: Juguete

Pareja: Rusia x Prusia

ADVERTENCIAS: Lemmon, Rape, Gore, Sadomasoquismo, Tortura y posible OoC de Prusia.

N/A: Esta historia carece de sentido, solo se me ocurrió hacer un fic de este par en el que Prusia fuero sometido ante la fuerza de Rusia. Enjoy.

By: ~Haruka Kirkland~

Entro a la casa y miro a las tres pequeñas naciones delante mio.

Con una sonrisa de mi parte ya saben que es lo que quiero.

El más pequeño me entrega la llave de una celda.

_De tu celda_.

Bajo al sótano, haciendo ruido con mis pasos para que me escuches.

Para que sientas el miedo de la anticipación.

Te encuentro hincado con la cabeza gacha.

Abro la reja que te mantiene preso.

Me miras.

Esa mirada escarlata me enloquece.

Que me veas con ese terror impregnado en tus ojos me pone.

Te tengo atado con una única cadena que se une a un collar en tu cuello.

Eres mi mascota, mi juguete, mi diversión…

Eres mío de tantas maneras.

Te ordeno que te acerques

Gateando, vienes hasta mis pies.

Me desato la bufanda y la tiro al piso.

Con una mirada de mi parte ya sabes que hacer.

Te levantas tambaleante.

Lentamente comienzas a quitarme la gabardina* y luego mi camisa.

Me saco los zapatos antes de continuar.

Te aferras a mi cuello, comenzando a morderlo.

Bajas y lames mi pecho.

Sonrió, jalo tus cabellos hacia atrás.

Veo tu mirada deseosa, aun sigues con esa lengüita traviesa de fuera.

Estampo mi boca contra la tuya y te beso con rudeza.

Nuestros dientes chocan, nuestras lenguas se entrelazan de una manera puramente salvaje y deliciosa.

Muerdo con fuerza tu labio inferior, asiéndote sangrar.

El sabor de tu sangre combinado con tu saliva es una mezcla extasiante.

Te empujo bruscamente, haciendo que te estrelles con la pared y caigas al suelo.

Te quedas ahí, desnudo y lamiéndote los labios

De mi abrigo saco un encendedor y una vela.

Tus ojos brillan.

He. Sé cómo te gusta ser torturado.

Amas el dolor al que te someto.

Enciendo la vela y lentamente dejo caer la cera por tu cuerpo.

Gime y te retuerces del dolor o del placer, no lose.

De una patada abro tus piernas.

Dejo caer cera en tus muslos.

Sueltas un grito agudo y comienzas a arañarte las piernas.

Tu rostro refleja el placer al infringirte dolor.

De un movimiento brusco te giro.

Quedas boca abajo.

Con mi mano aprieto tu cabeza contra el suelo de granito.

Me incoó a tu lado y saco una navaja de mi pantalón.

Lentamente tallo mi nombre en tu espalda con el objeto punzocortante.

Tus gritos retumban en la habitación

Acerco mi rostro a tu espalda y comienzo a lamer la sangre que cubre tus heridas.

Observo mi trabajo gustoso.

Aun sin algún día de estos logras escapar de mis garras, mi marca te seguirá a donde quiera que vayas.

Tomo mi tubería y lamo la punta.

De una manera bruscamente deliciosa la introduzco en tu entrada.

Un grito desgarrador escapa de tu garganta.

Me relamo. Tus gritos son excitantes.

Comienzo un vaivén rápido y profundo.

Jadeas y gimes sin control alguno

Te ordeno que te pongas de rodillas. Así lo haces

Tus manos quedan recargadas en el piso

Vuelvo a introducir la tubería en tu ano.

La empujo, queriendo llegar más dentro de ti

Hechas la cabeza hacia atrás y gritas.

Aumento el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que tu dilatada entrada comienza a sangrar.

Saco la tubería y la remplazo con mi lengua.

Separo tus nalgas con mis manos para poder lamer mejor la sangre que sale de ti

"Ahh F-Fic Mmm nngg mich…" sueltas en un jadeo

Sonrió mientras desabrocho mis pantalones y los dejo caer

Tomo mi miembro y lo acomodo para que quede en tu entrada

Te penetro de manera dura e inmediata.

Gritas y yo gruño

Caliente y estrecho. Como me gusta

Mis embestidas son rápidas y certeras

En cada penetración siento que toco tu próstata, haciéndote aullar.

Salgo de ti y me siento en el piso

Ya sabes que hacer.

Te pones de cuclillas sobre mi pene y bruscamente te dejas caer, penetrándote a ti mismo.

Gritas nuevamente.

"Nggg g-gib Ahh mir mmm härter!" jadeas extasiado.

Comienzas a saltar sobre mí, hacienda las embestidas más profundas.

Desde me posición veo tus muslos llenos de tu propia sangre.

Eso llega a excitarme más.

Tomo tus caderas alzándote y bajándote con rudeza.

Tu boca se abre y sueltas un grito, la saliva escurre por tus labios.

Te corres sobre mi estomago

Tus paredes anales se cierran sobre mi pene, logrando que mi semen se expanda en tus entrañas.

Te levantas jadeando, tus piernas tiemblan

Te agazapas sobre mí y comienzas a lamer los restos de semen que dejaste en mi pecho.

Bajas tus húmedas caricias hasta llegar a mi miembro, que comienza a despertarse nuevamente.

Tu cálida cavidad acoge a mi creciente erección con gusto

Te tomo de los cabellos y empujo tu cabeza hacia adelante, marcando el paso.

Puedo oír sonidos ahogados que salen de tu garganta, parece que te atragantas.

Cierro los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación, mas los abro nuevamente al sentir una intromisión en mi ano.

Oh, pequeño travieso… parece que la mascota quiere controlar al amo…

Te dejo introducir dos de tus dígitos en mi, mientras tu boca no deja de darle placer a mi miembro.

Te aparto bruscamente y te ordeno que te acuestes, obedeces, como siempre.

Parece que tu erección también necesita atención con urgencia.

Tomo tu pene entre mis manos y comienzo a sobarlo rápidamente

Jadeas con fuerza

Ha? ¿Acaso es tanto el placer que te doy?

Me agacho, poniendo tus piernas sobre mis hombros pero, contrario a lo que piensas, introduzco mi lengua en tu ano.

Siento el delicioso sabor de tu sangre combinada con mi semen.

Arañas tus brazos con desesperación.

"Ahh nghhh me…mete-lo ahhh" gritas.

Tus gemidos y gritos hacen eco por todos lados.

Los estremecimientos de tu cuerpo aumentan

Sé que estas a punto de correrte, conozco a la perfección todas y cada una de tus reacciones.

Saco mi lengua de dentro de ti y alejo mis manos de tu pene, reemplazándolas con mi boca.

Siento como te vacías en mi cavidad bucal.

Aparto tus piernas de mis hombros y me acerco a tus labios, los abres, sabiendo lo que quiero hacer.

Te beso, pasando a tu boca una buena cantidad de aquel delicioso liquido blancuzco.

Tragamos a la par.

Te cargo y tú te sujetas de mi cuello, enredas tus piernas en mi cintura.

Con una mano te sostengo y con la otra tomo mi pene, para volver a meterlo en tu estrecha entrada.

Te recargo en la pared y comienzo nuevamente un vaivén rápido y profundo.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que me venga en tu interior.

Te llevo hasta la pequeña cama en el rincón de la habitación.

Levanto mi gabardina y la pongo encima de ti, cubriendo tu perfecto y herido cuerpo.

Me miras con esos ojos rojos y profundos, rogándome en silencio por algo que no llego a entender.

Me visto con tranquilidad bajo tu atenta mirada y acaricio tus platinados cabellos, haciendo que cierres los ojos y suspires con pesadez.

Salgo de la celda, cerrándola con llave.

Al subir las escaleras puedo oír tus sollozos ahogados.

Me rio.

Tu dolor me provoca placer. Tu tristeza, alegría…

Me encantas, nunca podría aburrirme de ti.

Por eso eres y siempre serás…

_**Mi juguete favorito…**_

_**OWARI!**_

_**N/A: Kolkolkol me encanta hacer sufrir a Prusia :D aunque no creo que haya sufrido mucho…**_

_**Bien, espero no haberlas traumado como traume a una amiga… la deje meciéndose en un rincón x'D pero ella insistió en leer la historia, ahora le da miedo la palabra "tubería".**_

_**Dewa Matta!**_

_**PSDT: Si no dejan review Rusia las ira a visitar en la noche con su tubería… Ok no… bueno, eso depende, ¿Han lastimado un girasol últimamente?... Kolkolkol =D**_


End file.
